This invention was prompted by the need for affordable housing in the United States. Economic recession and long term interest rates exceeding seventeen percent per annum, together with high costs for conventional construction have made homeownership impossible for many Americans. Through techniques of prefabrication, utilizing a modular service core and system of panelized room elements, this invention is designed to enable the majority of construction efforts to transpire in a factory, removed from the building site. When assembled, said core modules and panelized room elements comprise a two story townhome with finished attic. Cost savings through mass production and prefabrication are anticipated due to reductions in cost of materials through volume purchasing, substantial interim construction financing savings as a result of a shortened construction period, alleviaton of delays due to inclement weather, and production costs which are not controlled by local labor conditions.
The plan of the subject structure is suitably flexible for utilization as a residential dwelling or office facility. A complex of similar units can be established by placing a plurality of said structures side-by-side, in a linear configuration, thus forming a row of townhomes or offices. Said units may be rented as apartments or offices, sold as condominiums or cooperatives, or deeded as individual dwellings depending upon local zoning ordinances.